


I Lost Something In The Hills

by isawrightless



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cleon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26116642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isawrightless/pseuds/isawrightless
Summary: She looks at Leon’s reflection as if to say she’s sorry, she’s a mess, ‘complicated grief and survivor’s guilt’ they said once she was out of the hospital.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 36





	I Lost Something In The Hills

set during the six months interlude in Revelations 2.

\-----

She's tossing and turning on the bed, crumbling the sheets, stealing some from him and usually he'd make a joke but this time he lets her be. She can’t seem to find a good spot to lay on, and what truly bothers her is her hair, evidenced by the fact that she sits up at some point in the night and holds her hair up with her hands while taking a breath of relief.

She stays like that for a few seconds, and when she adjusts herself on her side of the bed again, she seems calmer. He notices she's staring at the ceiling, and he hopes she will soon calm down.

It all grows quiet and Leon thinks she's finally fallen asleep. But then the covers are abruptly thrown out of the bed and Claire stands up, massaging the back of her neck, holding her hair again.

"It's too hot," she says, and yes, it's a warm night, but that's not the problem here "It's too hot and this hair keeps sticking to my skin," she goes on as if that's some kind of explanation or even an answer to her behavior.

"I'll turn the AC on," Leon says, voice drowsy from sleep, face scrunched up in a worry. "Come back to bed, you need to sleep, you haven't slept in three days."

And Claire looks at him, shaking, "What if they find something and I'm asleep? What if they find her, Leon, and I'm not there to---this damn hair is clinging to my skin!" she holds her hair up in a bun, walks past Leon and goes straight into the bathroom.

It takes Leon a few seconds to truly wake up and realize what's going on and when he does, he jumps out of bed and bursts into the bathroom to find Claire, staring at herself in the mirror, crying, scissors in hand. She looks at Leon's reflection as if to say she's sorry, she's a mess, 'complicated grief and survivor's guilt' they said once she was out of the hospital.

Her hands are trembling, her entire being is something else entirely, she doesn't recognize her own body, she has no idea of where the time has gone.

Leon kindly takes the scissors from her hands, and placcing a kiss on the top of her head, he says, "I'll do it." And soon Claire is sitting on a wooden chair, facing the opposite direction while Leon stands behind her, brushing her hair, nice and tidy, brushing and admiring every strand and with meticulous accucary, he cuts it off.

His heart beats tight on his chest because Claire is sobbing and her sobbing is mixing with the clicking of the scissors and he can't get distracted here, he needs to help her, she needs him, so he's here, enduring, cutting her hair.

When he's done, he goes back to brushing the loose strands.

"What do you think?" he asks, Claire stands on unsteady feet, body sore from heaving and sobbing, but when she looks at herself in the mirror, she smiles. She places a hand on the back of her neck, notices there's no hair clinling to her skin anymore.

She looks at him, buries herself into his hug. "Thank you."

"It was nothing."

"No, it was...everything, Leon, it was..." she looks up at him, eyes watering again. "I know I've been acting crazy, and you're putting up with it and--"

"Listen," he says, grabbing her shoulders. "You're my favorite person in this whole goddamn world. You're my girl. I'm here for the good and the bad. And we're gonna find her, you'll see."

She wants to ask him to promise her that, but that would be too much. Too selfish. He can't promise her that. But he's here and her hair doesn't cling to her skin anymore and that's a good thing.


End file.
